


The Nights of the Bayonet

by Muccamukk



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Hero Worship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: It's different each time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Nights of the Bayonet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts).



Gordon's poem is like sitting under the kitchen table long after Tony's supposed to be in bed, listening to Tío Pablo and Tío Javi drink and talk big about the first war. The Toccoa men, the heroes of Normandy, laugh and slap each other on the back like taking a blade to the ribs is nothing. They could be immortals, from the way they talk.

It's only Babe's disdainful glance that reminds Tony that he ought to be bored by war stories that aren't his own, but by then it's too late, and even John knows he's star struck.

"You know there's a reason they need replacements, right?" Les asks later, when they're in barracks.

Tony checks to make sure none of the combat vets heard before he nods slightly. He knows. Knowing doesn't mean that he doesn't want that some of their glory to rub off on him.

It's blood, in the end, that rubs off: German blood from Randleman's face, after his frantic fight in the dark; John's blood after that shell; More German blood, the first time Tony's fighting close enough to see their eyes.

It's Tony, in the end, who writes his own odes to immortality.


End file.
